


One Step Closer

by Capbuckyang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Shameless Smut, brief mention of perrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it wasn’t Zayn’s fault Louis took basically all of high school to realize that he was in love with his best friend. </p><p>But that doesn't make it any easier does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuanpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanpark/gifts).



> I'm sorry this wasn't exactly like one of your prompts, but it was stuck in my head for ages, so I hope you like it!

_Prom Night_

 

He’s woken up by the door bell ringing, a curse flying from his mouth even before he tangles his feet in the suit he haphazardly threw on the ground before he fell asleep. He stumbles down the stairs, hoping whoever was at the door at this bloody hour had an important reason to be there; he’s already had a shitty night as it is, no reason to jar him from sweet sleep too.

Prom night had been a cluster fuck to say the least.

He knows it wasn’t Zayn’s fault Louis took basically all of high school to realize that he was in love with his best friend. But it didn’t make watching him dance with Perrie all night any easier, knowing where they would be headed after the dance.

Niall had tried valiantly to stick by his side all night, passing him spiked punch and making him laugh, but Louis could see his eyes stray to Liam every so often, and he supposed someone should get a happy ending tonight. He decided to leave early, feeling exhausted by his emotions, of fighting them, of watching Zayn smile at him across the room, waving occasionally as if Louis didn’t remember the drunken kiss they had shared in the tiny darkened room on the last day of school at Harry’s party.

His heart was aching a little imagining what would happen once they left for university.

He went home, sad and slightly drunk and mostly tired and slipped his suit off for a more comfortable shirt, possibly Zayn’s from his last sleepover, and a pair of shorts. And then he had promptly went to sleep, hoping to forget the night completely in the darkness behind his eyes, but now someone was insistently thumping on his door at twelve in the morning and they better have a really good fucking reason.

He didn’t know who he expected to be here so late, but it definitely wasn’t Zayn himself, suit jacket gone and shirt unbuttoned from the top, tie loose around his neck, eyes bright as stars and shoulders slumped, looking so damn beautiful it made Louis wonder if he was actually dreaming.

“Hi Lou,” Zayn says softly. “What are you doing here?” he asks, eyes wide.

Louis doesn't move from his position at the door, still utterly confused about Zayn being at his doorstep on the biggest prom night ever, where he was to spend a whole night after with Perrie in a booked hotel room. Zayn bites his lower lip, a nervous gesture Louis knows, and shuffles on his feet for a minute.

“I-god Louis, I just…I couldn’t be there, I couldn’t go through with it, not since that night at Harry’s-I shit-I know I tried to pretend it never happened, but I was scared, you’re my best mate I couldn’t-, I didn’t want to mess anything up, but all I can think about is you and I tried to make it go away, tried so bloody hard, but I was in that hotel room and I just couldn’t- I didn’t want to be with her, I just- I wanted to be with you.”

Louis wishes someone would pinch him, because this whole night has become some odd dream and he doesn’t really know what to say for a solid few seconds. He closes the door behind him and leans against it, breathes deeply as Zayn gazes back imploringly, cheeks flushed from the slight chill outside, from his impassioned speech.

“Well this isn’t how I pictured tonight to go exactly.”

Zayn looks down at his shoes, biting his lip nervously, and Louis feels that little shred of hope he had tried to suppress bloom in his chest, warming him from the inside out. “I’m sorry Louis, I know it’s really late and I wish I’d just-fuck I’m sorry.” Louis can’t stand to see that anguished, almost fearful look on Zayn’s face, so he reaches out to tug at his loose tie a bit, pulling him closer.

“Took you long enough, mate.” Zayn’s eyes widen, a smile slowly spreading across his lips as he lets Louis pull him in, his eyes sparkling almost underneath the glare of the moon. “You’re one to talk, I just took a few weeks longer.” “A few agonizing weeks,” Louis reminds him, and Zayn laughs, reaching out to cup Louis’s cheek gently, his eyes falling to Louis’s mouth.

Louis tightens his fist around Zayn’s silky tie, his heart racing and his own eyes lingering between the soft curve of Zayn’s full, pink lips and hazel brown eyes. Zayn steps closer still, placing his hands on either side of Louis’s head against the door; the door he came through almost every day for years, Louis’s best friend, partner in crime, than slowly something more when neither of them had even realized it.

Zayn laughs when Louis tugs at his tie and tilts forward, their noses brush and Louis feels dizzy, overwhelmed by Zayn being so close, his eyes twinkling in affection and pink lips pulled into a smirk, feeling the same way he did, utterly and completely gone for the other.

“Zayn?” “Yeah?” he asks, his body aligned with Louis’s now, the scent of his cologne wrapping Louis up in a cocoon. 

“Kiss me?” “Yeah,” he breathes and finally kisses Louis, soft and sweet at first, their smiles making anything but soft brushes impossible. But then Louis sinks his fingers into the hair on the back of his head, taking Zayn’s bottom lip into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Zayn groans softly as he kisses back eagerly, sucking and licking at Louis’s lips, seeking for the warmth of his mouth with his tongue. Louis pulls away to breathe and Zayn only moves down his lips to his chin, leaving soft kisses along his jaw and lower still, kissing the skin on his neck sweetly. He pulls back up to kiss some more, getting lost and found in a rush of lips and hands, biting and sucking and smiling as giddiness spreads through their limbs.

“Sorry you didn’t get your prom night shag,” Louis says and Zayn chuckles and catches Louis’s gaze, brushing his fingers over his red, kiss swollen mouth.

“Who says I still can’t have that?”

 

They stumble into the house, smiling and laughing into each other’s mouths as Louis tries to guide them up the stairs and into his room. “Shhh,” he laughs and then swallows Zayn’s groans when he rocks his hips up against Louis, leaning against the stair railing, fingers tangled in Louis’s hair.

They’re already breathless when they reach Louis’s bedroom and Zayn eagerly pushes Louis’s back against his closed bedroom door. “God, Louis, I want you so much.” He kisses and bites down his jaw to his neck, sucking on the skin, and slips his fingers under Louis’s shirt. “This’ll speed things up,” Louis says and then reaches out for Zayn’s trousers, undoing them quickly, his fingers moving up to unbutton the rest of the white button up. Zayn laughs when Louis gets stuck on a button and then reaches down, getting Louis’s jogging bottoms down in haste.

He sucks on Louis’s lower lip, biting it with a soft hiss when Louis trails his fingers over Zayn’s nipples, pinching and tracing the pebbled skin. Louis helps Zayn take off his shirt and gasps when Zayn cups him through his pants, thumb touching the head of his cock, wet with precome. “Fuck, fuck Zayn, bed, get to the bed.”

Zayn complies easily, presses Louis down into the familiar light blue sheets, and melts on top of him, sucking on his collar bone, rocking his dick, still in his pants, against Louis. "God, this is your bed, it’s your bed, Lou, it’s where we did homework and ate gummy bears and read comics and had-" Louis tugs him down by the tie still around Zayn’s neck and cuts him off with a kiss, shifting and rolling until Zayn’s pressed underneath him instead. He licks into his mouth, tracing over his teeth, groaning when Zayn sucks on his tongue and cups his arse in both hands.

“Is it weird? Wanting this?” Zayn traces the shell of his ear, watching Louis closely, the moon shining faintly through Louis’s window their only source of light. “No, no, it’s-“ he tugs Louis down for a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip “It’s perfect Lou, it feels amazing.”

“You were with Perrie though; you said you wanted to make it work with her.”

Zayn sits up at that, Louis in his lap, both completely naked except for their pants and Zayn’s tie and Louis’s sheets spread around them. “I thought it could work, I thought if I could just make myself want her, I could get over how much I wanted you.” He kisses between Louis’s pinched brows, smoothing out the furrow with his lips, his hands smoothing up and down Louis’s back.

“You’re my best friend Louis, I didn’t want that to go away.” “It won’t,” Louis says immediately and Zayn grins, brushes his lips across Louis’s cheek, his jaw, his lips. “I know that now, and I know that I could never stop wanting you, or how you make me feel, and make me laugh and make me want to bury myself inside you and never get out.” Louis feels like he's going to burst with affection, want, and joy, cups Zayn’s cheeks in his hands and kisses him deeply, pouring what he’s feeling into the press of his tongue.

“I’ll always be your best friend, but I also really want to fuck you.”

He hears the hitch in Zayn’s breath followed by the slow laughter as he kisses Louis again, fingers reaching beneath Louis’s pants urgently. “Yeah, yeah, fuck Louis, want that, want you.”

Louis smirks, bites on Zayn’s pouty lower lip and pushes him down onto the bed. He starts with a deep kiss, tongues tangling, and fingers pinching and dragging over his nipples. “Fuck, Lou,” Zayn tilts his head back to let Louis bite and suck at his neck, his own fingers clenching into Louis’s back, overwhelmed with want. “I’ve thought about this for so long,” Louis whispers softly, and then bites at Zayn’s earlobe, sucking after to soothe the sting. He moves down Zayn’s body eagerly, leaving butterfly kisses on his chest and stomach; looks up when Zayn’s body stiffens the closer Louis get to his cock, still trapped in his pants. Louis pulls down his pants easily and Zayn’s body shudders in need when Louis’s breath ghosts over his dick, but he avoids actually touching him by ducking lower to kiss and suck marks into his inner thighs.

“Shit, Louis please, I need-” Zayn tilts his hips up, aching for more, hoping Louis would stop teasing him and just get on with it. Louis grins mischievously, but finally wraps a hand around the base of Zayn’s cock, thumb tracing the vein on the underside curiously.

“Of course even your cock is gorgeous,” Louis kisses the wet, swollen tip, licking his lips to taste Zayn’s precome, and chuckles when Zayn whines for more. Louis starts to lose control on his patience, on trying to make this so, so good for Zayn, because he's dying to feel Zayn’s cock in his mouth, his finger’s in his hair. He sucks at the head, reveling in Zayn’s breathless moans, stroking from base to tip with his hand in an easy rhythm. He swirls his tongue beneath the sensitive head, opening his mouth wider to take more of him in.

It feels incredible, the heavy weight of him on his tongue, his hips thrusting instinctively, and the way he’s desperately whispering Louis’s name.

“Louis, fuck, I’m going to-if you-don’t, oh god,” Zayn tugs at his hair and all Louis wants is to taste him, so he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks, fingers gripping Zayn’s thighs on either side, encouraging him to let go. Louis pulls back with a slick pop, and Zayn whines, so fucking needy and beautiful, Louis’s cock aches in his pants.

He mouths down his dick, cupping his balls, and presses his fingers over his perineum, and Zayn squirms, his needy, harsh breaths and moans the only sound in the room, along with Louis's slick mouth on him. Louis sucks on the head of his cock, presses his thumb over his hole, not entering, just swiping over the hot skin and Zayn’s hips jolt in surprise. Louis takes his cock deeper, massaging his thumb over the rim of his ass and feels his eyes begin to water as Zayn begins to lose all control and moves erratically, so close to the edge.

Louis loves it so much, loves how much Zayn wants this, how responsive he is to his touch.

“Louis, Louis, _Louis_ ,” Zayn shivers when he finally comes, his body stilling then shaking as he fills Louis’s mouth with streaks of sticky warmth. Louis swallows around him, taking Zayn's load down his throat and pulls off to lick the rest away, tongue tracing over the head over and over until Zayn pushes at him, oversensitive.

Louis climbs back to face Zayn, chest still heaving, a dopey, blissed out smile on his lips. Louis kisses his temple, his cheek, and laughs when Zayn grips the back of his neck to kiss his mouth, sucking on his tongue and groaning at the taste of him there.

“My turn,” Zayn smirks then turns them over, straddling Louis’s hips, grinding down on his cock, aching in his pants. “Bloody tease,” Louis digs his fingers into Zayn’s hips, chasing after his mouth for another kiss. Zayn indulges him, twisting and pinching his nipples while kissing him wet and open, swallowing all the needy little moans he can’t hold back.

He can tell Zayn is nervous with the way he keeps glancing up at Louis, taking bloody forever before he reaches his happy trail and Louis can’t have him worried, not when this is probably one of the best moments of his life. “Stop worrying, love, I’ll love it no matter what,” he sits up and tilts Zayn’s chin up to kiss him reassuringly.

Zayn bites his lower lip, sucks it into his mouth until Louis whimpers, and then he’s sliding down between Louis’s thighs and his mouth is on his cock, hot, wet, and so fucking good, Louis nearly stops breathing.

Louis’s fists curl into the sheets underneath him when Zayn's mouth opens wider to pull him in deeper, sucking hard. “God, Zayn,” Louis brings a hand down to stroke Zayn’s hair, curling into it when Zayn pulls away with a pop, only to start licking at the tip, tasting the precome bubbling from his slit. “S’it good?” he asks, voice wrecked, and Louis curses, spine tingling, his orgasm is so close and he’s hardly ready for this to end, but fuck Zayn’s _mouth_. “So fucking good,” his own voice is hoarse with need, and he twists his fingers in Zayn’s hair harder, tugging him back to his cock.

Zayn chuckles and grips the base of his dick, swirling his tongue around the tip like a bloody tease. “Fuck, Zayn, _please_ ,” Louis pleads when Zayn mouths down his cock, licking softly at his balls, hand wrapped around his cock, wanking him slowly. Louis gasps when he feels Zayn mouth down the skin behind his balls, licking softly over the sensitive skin. He pushes his knees up and wider, twisting his hand around the slippery head of his cock with each pull of his hand.

He can’t hold back, not when Zayn’s lips ghost over his hole, his lips pressing wet kisses on the skin there, his tongue swiping over his rim in quick strokes. He manages to tugs at Zayn’s hair to warn him and Zayn finally looks up at him, cheeks flushed red and lips wet and swollen from Louis’s mouth and dick.

“Come for me, babe,” and Louis does, his cock pulses, come streaking messily over Zayn's hand and his stomach in spurts. He moans when he sees Zayn’s tongue lapping at the sticky mess from his stomach, licking his hand, and then sucking on the head of his cock to take every drop. He lets go when Louis starts to pull back, too sensitive and breathing hard.

He pulls Zayn back up and kisses him lazily, tasting himself on his tongue, his heart fluttering happily in his chest. “That can’t possibly be your first blowie, mate,” Louis says in wonderment when Zayn settles down against his chest, their legs tangled under Louis’s covers.

Zayn laughs, presses a soft kiss to Louis’s collar bone. “It was, guess imaging it so many times helped.” Louis grins, scooting down to lie on the pillow next to Zayn so they’re lying next to each other, their faces close in the dark room. “I’m glad you came back to mines,” Louis says softly.

Zayn smiles, leans closer to press a kiss to his cheek, his chin, and then his lips, soft and affectionate.

“Me too, Lou.”

 

_A few months later_

 

There’s paint all over Zayn’s fingers and a little smeared onto his cheek and neck when Zayn gets home after his classes. Louis grins at him over his sandwich and draft essay, absolutely endeared and a little aroused, because Zayn still looks so good like this, all excited and windswept and coming home to tell Louis about whatever he created today.

They moved into a flat together, along with Niall, Liam, and Harry, after they all got their acceptance letters to University; Zayn double majoring in art and history, while Louis in English.

It’s a little surreal, living with his best mate, happy and finally openly in love, and Louis has to pinch himself (and Zayn sometimes) to actually believe this is real life. But then again, sometimes he’s forced to believe this is real life when Harry walks out of his room in nothing but his pants and bags the other half of Louis’s sandwich, listening happily to Zayn talking about his new design and color scheme.

Liam and Niall come in just a few minutes after, still sweaty and breathless from their work out at the gym, guzzling down water and swiping whatever leftover crisps on Louis’s plate that Harry hadn’t devoured. Zayn steals away the last bit of Louis’s sandwich and he can’t do anything but laugh because Zayn’s grinning at him cheekily and he’s got paint on his face and Louis’s properly, disgustingly in love.

“Well I’m heading out lads, there’s a party tonight at Matt’s,” Niall declares and Harry reaches over to bonk his nose. “It’s only Thursday afternoon, Nialler, should probably stay in.” “It’s Thursday afternoon, it’s exactly why we should be enjoying the night before we’re spent all weekend studying.”

Zayn catches his eyes and Louis feels heat crawl up his skin, wanting him and Zayn alone, now, as soon as possible.

Liam laughs at Niall’s logic and does a terrible job of holding back his fondess, which gives Louis a perfect idea. It doesn’t take long before he somehow manages to convince Liam and Harry to join Niall, excusing Zayn and himself for their project due the next day.

Once they all head out, Louis has Zayn all to himself, and the first thing he plans on doing is washing up his perfectly gorgeous boyfriend still smeared with paint.

The water is actually steaming hot for once and Zayn’s skin is slick and soft beneath his fingers and his eyelashes hold tiny droplets that look like crystals when he looks at Louis.

“You just wanted me all to yourself, didn’t you?” “Of course I did, babe, who wouldn’t?” Louis kisses away Zayn’s laughter, dragging a hand down his belly to wrap around his slowly thickening cock and swallows the soft gasp Zayn lets out.

“Hey, Lou?” Zayn grips Louis’s bum, biting at his jaw softly, rocking his hips up into Louis’s hand. “Yeah?” Louis sucks at the wet skin of Zayn’s neck, licking over the blooming hickey, wiping away the water and salt of his skin.

“I love you.” Louis pulls back and smiles, cupping Zayn’s cheek softly, his heart bursting with too much, everything, the steam from the shower locking them into a bubble. “I love you too, baby.”

Then he gets on his knees for Zayn and swallows his cock down to show him just how much he really loves him.

 


End file.
